Harry Potter, gamer and?
by student of the loss
Summary: Harry potter was an unaverage kid with a high IQ, waking up one day he saw Harry Potter hovering over him, that is all you get to know without reading though. Chapter 3 Out soon,hopefully, Probably. AU
1. Prologue

Fate looked down on the baby in his cot, knowing the hardships that where to come, she saw the world in two prespectives, what would happen if she interfered and what would happen if she didn't, so looking down on the baby fate made a decision, she might not have done it in another world, but had chosen to do so in this one, so the life of the boy who lived was forever changed.

Time skip 4 years

At around Twelve o clock young Harry Potter lay in his "room", more like his prison, he was confined to a cupboard and had to do chores, his body usually was aching all over, from the "chores" he was made to do and the beating he was given to stop the "freakishness" in him.

Harry was an intelligent child and knew that this was not how a kid was supposed to be treated, he had seen many stories like Cinderella where the mother was called abusive, he had looked up the word and saw that it meant exactly engaging in or characterized by habitual violence and cruelty. He then knew that for some reason his aunt and his uncle thought he deserved to be treated like that, they hadn't treated Dudley like that, so Harry was always curious, today was the day Harry;'s life would change and his powers would be activated.

"Boy get up now, or there won't be any breakfast for you".

Harry potter woke up, grumbling under his breath,"is there ever any for me anyways" and looked up to an astonishing site.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Level 4**

 **Hp:150**

 **Mp:500**

 **Str:2(-1)**

 **Vit:3**

 **Wis:8(-1)**

 **Int:10**

 **Perks**

 **Potter heir**

 **boy-who-lived**

 **Genius**

 **Potter heir**

 **Harry[?] Potter is heir to the wealthy Potter family, which holds lots of influence in the [?]**

 **+100 mp per level + 1 Wis and +1 Int per level.**

 **boy-who-lived**

 **Harry[?] Potter a unique boy, that saved the entire [?] by defeating [?] with the help of [?]**

 **+100% reputation with [?]**

 **+50% reputation with [?]**

 **-50% reputation with [?]**

 **Genius**

 **Harry potter has a sharp mind for a 4 year old and can be classified as a genius, currently he is as smart as the common 5th grader.**

 **+2 int per level +1 Wis per level.**

 **Flaws**

 **Malnutrition**

 **You are fed way less than what a child your age should be fed.**

 **-1 strength -1 Wisdom**

 **Pariah**

 **The neighbors view you as a trouble child because of your aunt and uncle**

 **-25% reputation with all residents of private drive**

 **-25% reputation in school**

Harry just stared

 **A.n**

 **Wow I'm surprised at the amount of favorites and follows I got, this chapter was kind of rushed in the sense I wanted it out as soon as possible, again thanks for the support and don't forget to review, also I am in need of a beta. Pm me if you are interested. Also the next chapter should be out by the 20th or 21st. Thanks for reading I'm out**


	2. Red Eyes

**Previously**

Harry potter woke up, grumbling under his breath,"is there ever any for me anyways" and looked up to an astonishing site.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Level 4**

 **Hp:150**

 **Mp:500**

 **Str:2(-1)**

 **Vit:3**

 **Wis:8(-1)**

 **Int:10**

 **Perks**

 **Potter heir**

 **boy-who-lived**

 **Genius**

 **Potter heir**

 **Harry[?] Potter is heir to the wealthy Potter family, which holds lots of influence in the [?]**

 **+100 mp per level + 1 Wis and +1 Int per level.**

 **boy-who-lived**

 **Harry[?] Potter a unique boy, that saved the entire [?] by defeating [?] with the help of [?]**

 **+100% reputation with [?]**

 **+50% reputation with [?]**

 **-50% reputation with [?]**

 **Genius**

 **Harry potter has a sharp mind for a 4 year old and can be classified as a genius, currently he is as smart as the common 5th grader.**

 **+2 int per level +1 Wis per level.**

 **Flaws**

 **Malnutrition**

 **You are fed way less than what a child your age should be fed.**

 **-1 strength -1 Wisdom**

 **Pariah**

 **The neighbors view you as a trouble child because of your aunt and uncle**

 **-25% reputation with all residents of private drive**

 **-25% reputation in school**

Harry just stared.

 **Story start**

Harry Potter was not a boy who was suprised easily, but well there where times where even the highly unlikely happens, so Harry stared and stared and stared and would have stared more if he didn't hear a wh-Dursley shouting.

"BOY WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?".

Harry still just stared, well till he remembered that he would get no food if he didn't go and make the whal-Dursleys their food.

Harry quickly hurried out to fix the three "normal" people their breakfast.

Harry entered the kitchen grumbling under his breath "its like they want their son to be obese like his father, four pancakes, three omelettes and five sausages and all i get is a quarter of a pancake and some bread, whales the lot of them."

Harry went to the counter and was startled when

 **Ability discovered, cooking Level 5**

 **do you want to use it?**

 **Y/N**

Curiously, Harry tapped yes and was surprised to find his hands, move on their own, thanks to that Harry quickly finished the breakfast for the whales.

Harry went out of the kitchen to the Dursleys, now one would expect someone to be grateful for making them a delicious breakfast they otherwise wouldn't have had, right?.

Nope all Harry got was a

" BOY WHERE IS THE SAUCE FOR THE PANCAKES."

Harry was kind of pissed and was going to hold his tongue and not do anything, till

 **Quest alert**

 **Infrunarate the Dursleys till they learn they're lesson**

 **rewards**

 **more food**

 **200 exp**

 **Y/N**

Harry tapped Y and quickly went and got the pancake sauce but he added hot sauce inside it and he also quickly crushed one of the chilis. He quickly went out and gave the sauce to the Dursleys and watched with a smirk as

"Mmmm" the man said as he ate the pancake with the sauce, before he found it tasted "slightly spicy".

"HOOOT" the Dursley screamed out as he ate the pancake. Harry looked over at Dudley and was surprised to find him not screaming his ass of at how spicy the pancake was, he then noticed him eating the sausages.

Harry just chuckled and just quickly took some of the food and exited the place.

 **Quest completed!**

 **reward: 200 exp**

 **Exp bar discovered!**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Level 4(0%)-(50%)**

 **Hp:150**

 **Mp:500**

 **Str:2(-1)**

 **Vit:3**

 **Wis:8(-1)**

 **Int:10**

 **Perks**

 **Potter heir**

 **boy-who-lived**

 **Genius**

 **Potter heir**

 **Harry[?] Potter is heir to the wealthy Potter family, which holds lots of influence in the [?]**

 **+100 mp per level + 1 Wis and +1 Int per level.**

 **boy-who-lived**

 **Harry[?] Potter a unique boy, that saved the entire [?] by defeating [?] with the help of [?]**

 **+100% reputation with [?]**

 **+50% reputation with [?]**

 **-50% reputation with [?]**

 **Genius**

 **Harry potter has a sharp mind for a 4 year old and can be classified as a genius, currently he is as smart as the common 5th grader.**

 **+2 int per level +1 Wis per level.**

 **Flaws**

 **Malnutrition**

 **You are fed way less than what a child your age should be fed.**

 **-1 strength -1 Wisdom**

 **Pariah**

 **The neighbors view you as a trouble child because of your aunt and uncle**

 **-25% reputation with all residents of private drive**

 **-25% reputation in school**

Harry took whatever food he had managed to snatch up and quickly ate it in his cupboard.

Due to his gamer abilities Harry was feeling more confident and more giddy, but no matter what if Harry had done one thing in his life, it was to to his relatives who Harry knew where abusive, Harry had to keep out of the house for sometime, or he would suffer a lashing from his uncle.

So Harry quietly opened his previously locked cupboard board and peeked out to see an unwelcoming site. Harry saw his uncle with a belt in his hand, with a look that promised pain. He also saw Dudley, standing there with a smug? look on his face.

'What the actual FUCK' he knew Dudley was responsible, but how, Dudley barely had an IQ over 80.

He also was surprised to see no aunt Petunia, she usually made sure they didn't get out of hand, usually.

Harry locked his door again and this time he was about to panic when suddenly he felt calm.

 **New Ability Discovered**

 **Gamers Mind**

 **Passive**

 **Lvl-Max**

 **Allows the user to think calmly at any situation.**

Although Harry knew he could be in danger, he just needed to find out about the game.

" Game guide?" Harry said, making sure not to say it too loudly.

 **What would you like to learn about?**

After the response he got Harry came to a conclusion, he could learn everything in detail later but now he needed to discover his abilities

"Abilities" Harry said, making sure not to say it too loudly.

 **Abilities are the skills that a character posses.**

 **Hidden quest complete.**

 **Reward: 200 exp**

 **Skills tab**

 **One skill**

 **Which skill would you like to learn**

 **Apparate**

 **Master Chef**

 **Tamed Hair.**

Puzzled Harry decided to first see what the first one is,"Apparate?"

Apparate

A way that a ? can appear from one destination to another

MP cost:450

Note: Person has a risk of splinching(losing a body part).

 **Level Up**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Level 4(50%-100%)**

 **Level 5(0%)**

 **Hp:150**

 **Mp:500**

 **Str:2(-1)**

 **Vit:3**

 **Wis:8(-1)**

 **Int:10**

 **Perks**

 **Potter heir**

 **boy-who-lived**

 **Genius**

 **Potter heir**

 **Harry[?] Potter is heir to the wealthy Potter family, which holds lots of influence in the [?]**

 **+100 mp per level + 1 Wis and +1 Int per level.**

 **boy-who-lived**

 **Harry[?] Potter a unique boy, that saved the entire [?] by defeating [?] with the help of [?]**

 **+100% reputation with [?]**

 **+50% reputation with [?]**

 **-50% reputation with [?]**

 **Genius**

 **Harry potter has a sharp mind for a 4 year old and can be classified as a genius, currently he is as smart as the common 5th grader.**

 **+2 int per level +1 Wis per level.**

 **Flaws**

 **Malnutrition**

 **You are fed way less than what a child your age should be fed.**

 **-1 strength -1 Wisdom**

 **Pariah**

 **The neighbors view you as a trouble child because of your aunt and uncle**

 **-25% reputation with all residents of private drive**

 **-25% reputation in school**

 **Skills**

 **Observe**

 **Apparate.**

Harry considered his options.

'Hmm well i guess it _Would_ be better than uncle Vernon, especially with Dudley there.'

Dudley could pack a punch if he wanted to.

Harry then tried to Apparate. After 10 seconds nothing happend till he felt the oddest sensation of being squeezed into a tube, then the tube going at a three hundred miles an hour and then him being squeezed out of a tube behind the shed.

'Impressive Potter'

and as Harry looked up he saw two red eyes staring back at him.

 **Hey guys I know you though I probably abandoned this story.**

 **But I didn't. Something Personal Happend as in a death in the family so well, yeah.**

 **I hope you guys forgive me and i will upload before the 11th of May.**

 **Also Next chapter should be 3000+words**

 **Enjoy**

 **Peace.**


End file.
